FourFiveSeconds Parody (Naruto Version)
by Altherae
Summary: Deidara bosan dan membuka YouTube apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?


FourFiveSeconds Parody (Naruto Version)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Minjem karakternya doang)

Bart Baker (Yang nggak tahu buka saja YouTube)

Amerin Hamada

Just For Fun

You don't like? Don't read and don't flaming

WARNING: RUDE LANGUAGE, GAJE, TYPO, ETC.

.

.

.

"Hoahm~punya kuota melimpah kaya gini buat apa ya?" kata Deidara sembari menatap modem-nya dengan bosan.

Ya, selama liburan musim panas si blonde ini hanya berurusan dengan modem dan laptop miliknya. Dia benar-benar bosan apa yang akan dia akan buka?

"Mungkin buka YouTube akan menyenangkan." Gumamnya sembari memasukkan modemnya dalam plug in. Setelah mengaktifkan modemnya, Deidara segera membuka YouTube untuk mencari video yang menurutnya menarik.

"Hmmm...apa ya, video musik udah, film udah, tinggal...parodi!" pekiknya lalu mengetik sesuatu di mesin pencari. Setelah itu dia mencari-cari video parodi yang menurutnya menarik. Ketika di page 10 dia menemukan video yang menarik.

"FourFiveSeconds Parody Uzumaki Naruto? Lihat ah." Katanya sambil mengklik suatu video.

Setelah menunggu video-nya di putar Deidara menonton video parodi itu. Saat pembukaan tampak seorang gadis berambut pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura yang berperan sebagai Rihanna menyanyi.

 _(Sakura)My Jackets open wide_

 _My boobs are barely inside_

 _I look like I'm on crack_

 _That's Paul McCartney back_

(Adegan berganti, tampak punggung seseorang yang sedang bermain gitar. Lalu kembali pada gadis tersebut)

 _(Sakura)He's like eighty seven_

 _They say he's a legend_

 _He's bout fourfive minutes from dyin_

 _But Kanye and I keep him drugged and smilin_

(Orang yang bermain gitar memutar tubuhnya, tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki tato kanji 'ai' di dahinya bernama Sabaku Gaara. Saat lirik 'He's bou foufive minutes from dyin' adegan beralih ke gadis berambut pink. Lalu kembali beralih Gaara yang berperan sebagai 'Paul McCartney' tampak dikejar oleh seorang suster yang kewalahan yang diperankan oleh Sabaku Temari.)

 _(Sakura)so he would do this dumb song all about wildin'_

 _(Gaara) what the hell does the word even mean?_

 _(Temari)calm down Paul eat your pills_

(Adegan berganti ketika Gaara mulai gila lalu diberi obat penenang oleh Temari.)

 _(Sasuke)Woke up and took the crap_

 _Grabbed a mic and recorded that_

 _Then threw turkey noises in back_

 _That's how i made a genius track_

(Adegan beralih ke Kanye West yang di perankan oleh Uchiha Sasuke menyanyi dan Gaara tampak memainkan obat penenang di mulutnya.)

 _(Sakura) Ye your dance moves are embarassin_

 _(Sasuke)They not half as bad as my singin_

 _(Gaara)Isn't it weird we're all wearing denim?_

 _(SasuSaku)No it's not weird_

 _Cause this video s'posed to look like an Old Gap Ad_

(Sasuke tampak menari dengan konyol lalu diprotes oleh Sakura dan Gaara tampak menanyanyakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas membuat mereka berdua semakin berdua.)

Deidara tampak berusaha menahan tawa akibat kekonyolan dari parodi tersebut.

 _(Sakura)Why is your face so drenched in sweat?_

 _Kanye you look like you've been swimmin?_

 _(Sasuke)You'd sweat to if you had a wife like Kim Kardashian_

 _(Ino)What's that supposed to mean?_

 _(Sasuke)Why'd you bring your step-dad along?_

 _(Sai) We thought this vid needed more women_

 _(Ino)Wait, are you my mom now?_

 _(Sakura)Bitches this is my video_

 _And you ain't gon be, in it~_

(Tampak Ino yang berperan sebagai 'Kim Kardashian' dan Sai yang berperan sebagai ayahnya muncul, lalu diusir oleh Sakura.)

 _(Sasuke)I wish they wouldn't fight_

 _They should control they rage_

 _(Naruto)Oh, but you think it's alright?_

 _To jump up to me on stage_

 _(Sasuke)Yeah that's cuz you ain't no real artist!_

 _(Naruto)I am a real artist_

 _(Sasuke)Hell no! Only me and Beyonce are real artist_

 _(Naruto)Yeah, big head narcissist!_

(Muncul Uzumaki Naruto yang entah berperan jadi siapa bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Mereka adu mulut.)

 _(SasuNaru)I'm bout fourfive seconds from wildin_

 _(Naruto)You both have been saying that since beginning_

(Sasuke yang mendengar lirik itu menggeram marah)

 _(Naruto)this song has been going on for like 3 minutes_

 _So let's see it stop spitting this bullshit and wild pussies!_

(Sasuke benar-benar di batas amarahnya dia berteriak "That's it Man!" lalu memukul Naruto. Naruto menghindar yang kena malah Temari, Temari pingsan seketika membuat Gaara bertampang psycho.)

 _(Naruto)You hit Paul's nurse and sent pills flying!_

 _(Sasuke)Quick put them in his mouth before he gets violent!_

(Naruto melarikan diri dari amukan Gaara, dan Sasuke hanya tidak bisa apa-apa.)

 _(Gaara)To late why the hell am i on set with Kanye West_

 _You pay for drugging me up Kanye! I'm bout to wild out!_

(Gaara memukul Sasuke dengan gitarnya hingga pingsan lalu memukul Sakura dan kembali memukul Sasuke bertubi-tubi hingga Sasuke tepar.)

 _(Gaara)So that's how you really wild out!_

 _Beatles style bitches! Peace?_

(Gaara meludahi Sasuke lalu memasang tanda V universal, lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga sambil bersenandung.)

Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah melihat video parodi itu. "Besok aku nonton lagi deh." Ujarnya.

THE END


End file.
